


John Watson cloth doll

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, OOAK soft cloth doll, Original Artist Dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: 20 inch John Watson doll of BBC Sherlock. John has his favorite jumper on and his 'dating shoes'. He has rabbit fur hair. He is Sherlock's best friend, flatmate and protector.





	John Watson cloth doll

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Cloth Doll


End file.
